Deadly Love
by little-orange-book
Summary: Love comes in many forms, just not all ends in happy ever after. Mentioned sasunaru, one-sided sasusaku


Deadly love

She remembered the first time she first laid eyes on him.

He had just moved in next door.

She knew as soon as she saw him that he was the one.

Tall, fair skin as pale as moonlight, dark hair that seemed almost blue in the light, eyes the colour of coal and a well built muscular form. He was a god, an Adonis, everything about him called, no screamed for her to have him.

So she approached him, greeted him with a smile, like a good neighbour should and got talking. She had to know about him. Every. Little. Thing.

Her heart skipped a beat when she learnt his name. Sasuke Uchiha. It had a nice ring; she couldn't wait till she was named Sakura Uchiha.

However, when she asked him why he had decided to move to the area, she was less than pleased. He had moved to be closer to work and his _**boyfriend**_.On the outside she smiled pleasantly, on the inside however she was furious! How dare he cheat on her! But that's okay, he'll leave the other for her soon enough. She just had to wait.

He would love her.

He would.

He had to.

Just like she loved him.

-xxxxx-

Since that day she had followed him, watching him, learning, loving him.

Her house was filled with moments from his life, picture's, a whole collection of them.

Sasuke at the coffee shop... Sasuke on his morning run... Sasuke out in his garden ...Sasuke watching TV ... Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke

She would stare out one of her windows that looked into his living room, watching his every move, fantasizing. Yet one problem still remains, ruining her...their chance of a happy life together... his 'boyfriend'. He hadn't left him.

Imagine her surprise when later that night, when looking out her window, she saw him for the first time, sitting on the couch, with Sasuke's arms wrapped around his boyfriend. The bitch was touching her man!

She would admit he was beautiful. Shining blond hair, pure blue eyes full of warmth and joy, sun kissed tan skin. Still... he looked filthy, the way he draped himself over **her** Sasuke!

That night she watched as they made love on the couch. She had let this go on long enough, but no more. Sasuke would have to learn, Sakura didn't like to share.

-xxxxx-

She got up early, and waited by her door till the blond left Sasuke's house. As soon as she saw him leave she made her move, she opened the door and shouted to him to get his attention, eventually luring him into her house.

Only... he never came out.

The next time someone left, it was Sakura, as she went and gently laid a gift on Sasuke's door step.

She watched him when he got home, looking down at her gift in confusion before taking it inside. She moved to a different window, wanting to see his reaction. She couldn't wait to see his face light up in joy.

She watched him place the box down, hardly able to contain her excitement.

It turns out though, he didn't seem to like her gift as his face changed to a look of pure horror as he lifted out the decapitated head of the blond. She frowned slightly when she saw the tears streaming down his face. 'Sasuke, why are you crying? What's wrong? Oh, yeah, the blond' she smiled, a crazy look in her eye as she held up a golden curl she had kept for herself as a reminder. Then focusing her sight back on Sasuke their eyes met.

-xxxxx-

Sakura waited in her bedroom.

She had left her front door open, knowing he would come after her. She sighed, if only he had ended it with the blond before she had to. Maybe he would have been happy with her.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat when he entered her room. Despite the look of certain hell he had on his face, he was still the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Looking him over she realised he must have ended up in the kitchen, as in his hand was the knife, she used on the blond. It was still covered in his blood. He moved towards her in fast steps, raising the knife in the air, tears still falling from his now hate filled eyes.

-xxxxx-A few hours later, Sakura lay on her bed, blood on her face and covering her cloths as she clung to the cold, unmoving body of one Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled in content and snuggled closer to the body beside her. It may not have been how she pictured it but it was close enough.

But he should have known.

He should have known she would have had a weapon.

She was prepared.

After all, all of this had happened before. It wouldn't belong till someone else caught her eye. Then it could begin, all over again.


End file.
